Derek Two Point Oh
by blinnn
Summary: There is a new Derek. But what's wrong with the old Derek? Sensitive Casey is not at liberty to answer that. HAHA. Just read it, its a Dasey. : Duh. Rated T for a tiny bit of language, No F-Bombs, don't worry. haha


**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm back on the scene. haha I've been gone for a while. Well, technically, just the WRITING scene. I've been reading and reviewing, and I've been making videos on youtube... but I'm back to writing, which I hope people like? haha :) Anyways. This kind of just popped into my head as I was sitting in my Psych 101 class. I do love that class, but its freakin' Two and a half hours long.. and that just elicits me to want to do something productive other than listening to my teacher go on and on about short term and long term memory. Anyways. I came up with this and I hope you like-y it. haha. Before you read it though. I have to admit.... This story doesn't exactly describe how I feel about Truman. It definitely describes how I feel about TRASEY. But the fact of the matter is... I like Truman. He REALLY IS too much like Derek for me to hate. haha. I know I'm outnumbered, and MOST people don't like him. But I feel like I'd be betraying Derek if I said mean things about him. haha because they are practically the same person... and he makes me laugh. lol. Don't hate me for my opinion of Truman.. I did write this fanfiction in opposition of him, so there you go. But I really don't dislike him, i just don't like him and Casey getting together. Its dumb. Its just a ploy for the LwD writers and they think we'll shut up about Dasey, but its NOT THE SAME THING. haha ANYWAYS. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Derek 2.0**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :(

"Derek, do you even know how much I despise you?" Casey yelled into Derek's face.

Derek fake-wiped a bit of non-existent saliva from right below his eye.  
"I think I have a pretty good idea how much." He said, 'wiping' the finger he just used to clear his face of her 'spit' on her nose. She continued glaring at him and took a deep breath in hopes to maintain her sanity.

"Derek..." She began slowly, closing her eyes; once again trying not to explode with anger. "What is WRONG with you?!" She screamed. All attempts to calm herself flew out of her mind.

Derek took her anger in stride, trying not to let the fear show on his face. "I'm not sure what you mean, Case." He lied. He knew exactly what he did, but he didn't think what he did was 'wrong' as she so rudely put it.

"Don't play dumb, Derek. I know Truman got transferred again... this time for fighting... with **you**! All I want to know is why?" She said helplessly.

He was speechless, _Good question_, he thought. However, as great of a question that was, he didn't want to answer; at least not truthfully. He didn't realize that his face was showing the worlds most absent-minded expression known to man. He also didn't realize that all that time he was thinking, had really only lasted a second before Casey decided to continue.

"Why, when you _knew_ I liked him, did you decide to ruin my chances with him? Do you actually hate me that much to keep me from being happy?" She asked, her face showing the hurt from even having to ask the question. Once Derek heard her say that, he immediately piped up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There is **_no_** hate going on here." He said, gesturing between the two of them.

"Then why?! Why take away from me something that could have made me so happy?" Casey asked and Derek inwardly cringed at the though of Truman being able to make Casey happy.

"You know _why_ he'd be able to make you happy, Case?" He started and she just stared at him confused, so he continued, "because he's practically a clone! A clone, of someone _else_ that you know... someone who would definitely _love_ the chance to make you happy. Unfortunately, you chose the newer version." Derek half-admitted, looking anywhere but Casey's eyes. He dared a look at her face and she was looking straight down, it seemed she was just as embarrassed as he was that he had admitted this. "Derek 2.0..." He mumbled almost too low, but she heard him and looked up immediately. He felt her eyes on him as he glanced somewhere in the vicinity of his bed (did I forget to mention they were in his room. oh yeah, they are lol). He felt a gentle touch on his arm and looked at it to see that Casey had lightly gripped his bicep.

"Would Derek 1.0 be so kind as to accept an apology?" Derek moved his line of sight from where her hand was touching his arm to her eyes, raising his eyebrows.

"A-what now?" Derek asked in disbelief. Casey smiled and gave a soft laugh.

"An apology, Derek. You know... its where I say I'm sorry for being insensitive. I know its a hard concept for you to grasp..." She joked. Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, practically shaking loose the arm that Casey had on his.

"You realize it makes it less sincere when you make fun of me." Derek said.

"Oh, come on, Derek. This is our thing. We tease each other constantly. That's what makes us...us!" She pleaded with him for normalcy.

"Yeah, I know... It's what makes us perfect and you know... you can't replace me that easily." Derek added. Casey just raised her eyebrows before Derek continued, "Casey... Truman may be version 2.0 but can he say that he is just one thin wall away from you every night?" He questioned, smirking mischievously.

"Hmmm... so, better access to my boyfriend then?" She asked, not realizing her wording.

"Boyfriend? Casey, who knew you wanted me so much..." Derek challenged. Realizing her mistake, Casey came back as fast as she could.

"I could say the same for you, Mr. 'I'm jealous of Truman'." She mocked him adding a hearty laugh. He glared playfully at her before putting his hands on her waist, sharply pulling her closer to him.

He stared into her eyes before speaking, "I wasn't jealous; I just get frustrated when people ignore something to perfect." He half-lied. Of course he was jealous, but he did know what they had was perfect too. He didn't think that he should tell her what he did next, but it just kind of spilled out of his mouth, "What Truman said to me also didn't help the situation, much." Casey's forehead furrowed in confusion.

"What did Truman say to you?" She questioned, and Derek mentally slapped himself. He didn't want to start any trouble and this definitely would.

"Well..." Derek started, "Yesterday in the hall..."

* * *

**Flashback-DUH.**

Derek was just standing against his locker glaring in the direction of Truman and Casey flirting away. _Ugh, Truman. He's me without the charm. Who does he think he is?! I think Casey was right when she said he was trying to be cooler than me. But HA! This is **my** school, and no newbie is going to take my title._ Derek thought, and before he knew it Casey had disappeared and Truman had spotted Derek, and started walking towards him. _Great, he's coming over here, what does he think we are, friends?!_ Derek's inner-voice laughed.

"Hey Derek." Truman greeted with _his_ award-winning smirk. _Aren't I supposed to be the one who smirks?! Its MY THING!_ Derek yelled in his mind.

"Truman." Derek returned, _trying _not to seem unhappy that he was taking to him.

"Derek, I know your secret, I'm surprised more people don't know by now. Especially her." Truman said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Derek replied, not missing a beat, he played this game long enough to know not to give anything away until you have been accused of something specific, and even then, lie like a dog.

"Oh, please. You and I are too much alike. I know what your thinking, don't own up to anything until they say what it is exactly, and when they do, still try to get out of it... am I right?" Truman laughed. Derek just glared at him, deciding he didn't care whether Truman knew he hated him. "Derek, just admit it. You like Casey." Finally, the accusation came out, but Derek would be damned if he let Truman have the upper hand.

"Casey? Ha! She's my sister!" Derek replied. His inner-self was throwing up at word 'sister' without the 'step' in front of it.

"Step-sister." Truman righted Derek's wrong, "You know as well as I do that you never think of her as a sister. She's just someone who lives with you. Who's very hot, I might add." This got Derek's blood boiling, and that was all Truman's plan.

Derek was ready to punch Truman square in the nose, but he knew that it would only cause more trouble, and Truman wasn't worth that. Before he knew what he was saying, Derek started talking, "You forgot to mention how smart she is, and that she won't take any crap from anyone. Or did you forget that when you first got here she didn't even give you the time of day because you were rating girls?" Derek took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"You see? I knew you'd come around eventually. We're the same person, Derek. Just one difference. I'm not Casey's step-brother. Casey obviously goes for guys like us, its just a lot easier to date me, because there's no chance for social stigma." Truman replied snidely. Once again, Derek tried to get his temper under control.

"You know what, Truman. Casey knows that there is a difference between you and I. As I said before she's smart... and in time, she'll see right through all of your bullshit." Derek retaliated.

"I doubt it. I'm going to get the girl Derek. I'm going to have everything that you want, everything you can't have." Truman said, his smirk in place. Seeing his smirk, may have been what set him off, because before he knew it, Truman was on the ground, holding his jaw.

"And the smirk, is MY thing." Derek added before walking away.

**This is the end of the flashback... in case you're dumb. haha JUST KIDDING! :)**

* * *

"And that's how it happened..." Derek ended his story, Casey still being held by her waist with Derek's hands.

"Wow..." Casey said, she was staring in awe at pretty much just the air.

"Yeah, Truman's an asshole." He said.

"No, I mean... wow. I can't believe what you'd do to get the girl, Derek." She said smiling, and wrapping her arms around his neck. _So maybe there was no trouble to be started... _Derek though, _I like it better that way anyways._ Derek knew he 'spoke' too soon when Casey started talking again, "I've already turned you into a sap and we haven't even started dating." She laughed. _Damn it..._ he thought.

"Ha ha. You are so hilarious. You realize that now that I told you that story, I'll have to silence you. Forever." Derek said deviously. Before Casey could respond Derek's lips were on hers, moving in perfect harmony with each other. After their heated first kiss, that had all the pent up tension wrapped up inside of it. They came back gasping for air.

"For the record, I totally knew the differences between you and Truman." She said.

"Yeah, of course you did, Space Case." he said sarcastically, smirking down at her. This elicited a shove from her and he fell on the bed.

"Your turn." He said suggestively, as he wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and jumped on the bed in the spot next to him. "Not what I meant, but okay..." Derek said, taking advantage of the situation by rolling on top of her and kissing her once again.

"This could be fun." She added after the kiss was over.

And indeed it was.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yay! I thought this would be fun. & Indeed it was! haha :) I hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
